villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
High Priest (The Rising of the Shield Hero)
High Priest Balamus, also known as the Pope in the Web Novel, is a major antagonist in The Rising of the Shield Hero web novels, light novels, anime and manga. He is the leader of the Church of the Three Heroes and the main antagonist of Devil of the Shield arc. He also serves as the main antagonist in Volume 4 in the Light Novels and the third-quarter of the anime series. He is voiced by Takayuki Sugou, who also voiced Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos and Zangetsu. Personality At first, Balamus seems to be a peaceful and kind individual when Naofumi first met him. Deep inside, however, he has a twisted and fanatic personality alongside a deeply routed God Complex. He will preach and believe anything for his convenience and secure the Church of the Three Heroes' influence. When his religion begins to be questioned, Balamus begins to claim that the heroes to be imposters and shows his true nature towards them; seeing them as nobody but mere titles at best. He reveals himself to be a fanatic just like his staunch followers. He was willing to do anything to defend his preaching, even if it means framing the Three Heroes his religion worships. He would make ambitious plans that would heavily affect the kingdom. The High Priest used his deep connections in the nation to do away with any opposing authority in the kingdom. He was so narrow minded that he calls all of his actions "the will of God." He also claims that his followers who died in the fight against the Shield Hero to be a gifted by being able to go to Heaven. After seeing his followers constantly rising from the defeat and pain, Naofumi suspects the High Priest of using some sort of brainwashing magic on them and using them for his convenience. It means that the High Priest is not beyond using underhanded and petty strategies to gain victory. When wielding the replica of the legendary weapons, the High Priest proclaimed himself to be God and any one opposing him as evil, revealing himself to be a merely delusional hypocrite with a fervent sense of twisted justice In the manga, Balamus is even worse and more brutal than his counterparts in the original Web Novels. He attacks a village that was already devastated by the acts of its racist mayor who unleashed a monster on the town because he gets called out on his hypocrisy by Naofumi. Gallery Pope_Design.png|The High Priest's character design High_Priest_Manga.png|High Priest in the manga 342943943.png|High Priest in the Light Novel Trivia *His name is only revealed in the anime and is never mentioned in either webstory, light novels or manga. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cheater Category:Betrayed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Priests